1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidification system for a breathing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, breathing circuits for artificial respiration are used. An artificial respirator is connected to the beginning of an inspiration tube of a breathing circuit, and it is possible to supply intake air to a patient.
In breathing circuits, there is a danger of supply of intake air being interrupted, for whatever cause, such as failure of the artificial respirator, damage to the breathing circuit, etc. It is therefore necessary for the fact that intake air is being supplied correctly to be monitored by some means.
On the other hand, the present applicants have proposed an apparatus that performs humidification of intake air by arranging hollow fibers inside an inspiration tube (refer to patent publication 1 below).
Patent Publication 1: Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 9-122242
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above-described situation and provides a humidification system for a breathing circuit that can detect abnormality in flow of intake air inside an inspiration tube.